


Pianissimo

by Ghostcat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Cmbyn10, Longing, M/M, Romance, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat
Summary: for the CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge:  Oliver likes watching Elio say things as well(A reverse POV look at a moment fromRondofrom thePense-bêteseries)





	Pianissimo

   There is only one thing in the house that feels like him: the piano. It's a rich brown color, like caramel, the marbled wood grain decorated with a yellow-gold inlay of ribbons and mandolins; ornate, delicate and stunning. Standing near it, with him only a few steps away—softly telling you how, starting when he was four years old, his grandmother taught him scales at her knee—you watch his mouth move. The way it always looks like he's whispering even when he's not. The shape his lips make around words, puckering, then closing, as if he's shushing himself, stilling his tongue, pausing intently before each murmured rush of consonants.

   It’s almost apologetic. Until it absolutely isn't. No one is better at catching you off-guard.

   Elio taps one finger, idle and long, on the lacquered surface, then rubs a spot there.

   "So. Do you want to see upstairs?"

   It is so quiet, the hollow catch of his breath following the question mark is perfectly, gloriously audible.

   He brings a hand up to his long, curling hair, brushing it back, eyeing you as if he's not really sure what your play is. You nod back, thinking, _there is no play._

   How does one say, in French: I have waited to be here again. Next to you. I have been waiting. I will wait. How do you say it in Italian? In Mafalda's incomprehensible Lombard? In a way that sounds like home? You cannot bring yourself to say it. In any language.

   It's much too soon to speak.


End file.
